1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a new process for the production of 1(aminomethyl)cyclohexane acetic acid as well as to (1-cyanocyclohexyl)acetic acid ester as new intermediate products in the process according to the invention.
2. Description of Related Art
1-(Aminomethyl)cyclohexane acetic acid is used under the name Gabapentin in medicine as an anticonvulsant. Gabapentin, its use and production are described in Drugs of the Future, Vol. 9, No. 6, 1984, pp. 418 to 419, as well as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,024,175 and 4,152,326, which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties. Production of Gabapentin under these known methods is very expensive, however, and includes seven to eight technically difficult and error-prone steps.